


From Paris to Tokyo

by maemusicmelody



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, for my beautiful children, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maemusicmelody/pseuds/maemusicmelody
Summary: Kanan was the girl from Paris. Ruby was the girl from Japan. Somehow the stars aligned and they met, but after going home... could they still keep their love alive?





	From Paris to Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bxanie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/gifts).



> A special gift for a special girl.
> 
> I know she hasn't finished her part of her Paris multichapter fic, but I thought it would be fun to make a sequel to it. Go read her part. Its so good!

Paris seemed like a distant memory now that the Kurosawa’s were back home in Japan. It was weird to think that merely a month ago she was in another world, falling in love in the city of love itself with that beautiful girl… Oh who was she kidding. Her heart was left there for the girl to keep.

“You’re drooling again, Wooby.” Her best friend laughed, throwing a pillow across their dorm room and breaking Ruby out of her thoughts.

“S-shut up… No I’m not, Maru-chan.” She pouted, throwing the pillow back and huffing slightly, though her face was tinted bright red at the accusation.

“Riiiight.” Hanamaru caught the pillow before it could hit her face, then took the book of her lap to continue studying. Sort of. “You should just call her, zura~ You still have her number, don’tcha?”

“Y-yeah… But I can’t just do that.” Ruby was going to go on panic mode and she knew it. “There’s the time difference… and she’s working really hard to save up money… and--”

“Oh come on, Ruby-chan. I’m sure she would be happy to hear from you too.” The brunette rolled her eyes and put her book back down, only to turn to her side so she could look at her best friend better.

“I… don’t know…” But even as she said that, she was already scrolling down her contacts list, smiling a bit when she saw the bluenette’s face.

“Just do it, zura.” Hanamaru got out of bed, book in arms and went towards the door. “I’ll be back later.”

And with a wink, she was gone, leaving Ruby alone.

It took another good five… no ten minutes for Ruby to work up the courage to tap on the call button. Ring…. Ring… Oh god the agony of waiting. What is she doesn’t answer? Or worse what if she hangs up the call because she doesn’t want to talk to her… EVEN WORSE WHAT IF SHE DOESN’T EVEN REMEMBER RUBY EXISTS.

_ Calm down, Ruby… Calm down…. _

“Bonjour, mon chéri!” The familiar voice made Ruby’s heart melt instantly. “Took you long enough to give me another call.”

“Ehehe…” Ruby laughed nervously, blushing so hard she thought the other could see her face through the phone. “H-hi, Kanan-chan.”

“You’re blushing aren’t you? How cute.” Kanan teased, her soft chuckles making Ruby blush even harder. She couldn’t believe Kanan could tell she was blushing even just over the phone. “I wish I could see it. I miss your cute face.”

“Y-you do? I-- I mean…” Ruby stammered trying to get some words out. “I m-miss you too, Kanan-chan. H-how have you been?”

“Could be better, if you were still here.” Kanan sounded a bit sad at that, but the flirty tone was still a bit overwhelming for Ruby. “It’s been busy, but worth it. The extra shifts mean extra money, which means I can probably visit you sooner than later.”

“Oh hush… You don’t have to do that. If anything you should rest some more.” The thought of seeing Kanan again made her heart jump, but at the same time Ruby was worried Kanan was working herself too hard. She would be happy as long as Kanan was well and happy.

“But I want to.” Kanan reassured, humming softly to herself. “Besides. I have a special surprise for you soon. Much sooner than you realize.”

“A surprise?” Ruby was definitely surprised to hear that. Sure the two of them kept in contact and they talked whenever she wasn’t in school and Kanan wasn’t working, but Ruby was trying her best to not think much of it.

“Yeah. Actually, could you do me a favor?” Kanan waited for Ruby to agree before continuing as planned. “Don’t worry, it’s going to be worth it. I know it’s late, but go outside for me. The stars should be out right?”

Ruby wasted no time to get something warm on then do as Kanan asked. The stars were up and shining brightly, just as Kanan said the would. Even though Ruby was just walking around the open area near the dorms, she somehow was taken back to Paris.

“It’s really pretty out here… I wish you could see it too, Kanan-chan.” Ruby mumbled into the phone.

“Don’t worry, Ruby-chan. Always remember when you look up at the stars, that we are living under the same sky. That way, we don’t feel so far away.”

“You’re right.”

For a moment, Ruby closed her eyes. She really was back in Paris, standing up at the top of the Eiffel Tower holding Kanan’s hand. Despite the cold winter night, she felt all warm and tingly. She was glad that Kanan told her to go outside.

“You really don’t feel so far away now, Kanan-chan.” Ruby sighed and took a long breath. It was quiet for a few seconds, a little too long to where she wondered where Kanan went. Before she could speak however, there was a loud sound.

She looked up only to see a helicopter hovering over her head.

“And now I don’t have to be so far away.” Kanan was hanging from a ladder and was slowly let down to the floor. When Ruby looked further up, she saw a familiar blonde smiling at her, holding out peace signs and sticking out her tongue. Damn that girl really was ridiculously rich.

“K-kanan-chan!” But Ruby’s attention was instantly all hers. She felt strong arms wrap around her and she found herself hugging the older girl back.

“Mon chéri… Don’t you just look beautiful tonight…” Kanan kissed the top of her head and held her tight, tighter than she ever had before.

“What are you doing here? How…? Kanan…”

“I missed you way too much.” Kanan explained without letter her go, letting Ruby bury her face in her shirt. “Guess Mari got tired of my whining. She didn’t hesitate to drag me into her helicopter and fly me over.”

“Well I guess I should thank Mari-san too, huh? I’m so happy you’re here.” Ruby sighed, closing her eyes and inhaling the sweet, familiar scent.

“I’m happy too.” Kanan pulled back so she could look into those pretty emerald eyes. “I love you, Ruby-chan.”

Ruby’s face turned bright red, causing Kanan to chuckle.

“There’s that cute blush…” Kanan rubbed her nose against Ruby’s.

“Ehe… I love you too, K-Kanan-chan..” She nuzzled Kanan back happily. And just like Paris, everything seemed to be at peace. Everything seemed to be perfect. Kanan was perfect. They were perfect together… And that would never change no matter the distance, no matter the struggles. Because their love was true.


End file.
